A Link to the Past, part 3 of 3
by StaindRedGlass
Summary: STORY 1, Part 3: With the disk found, it leads to a hostage situation where Gibbs must choose between playing by the rules or loosing what he holds most dear to him, the daughter he thought he lost 15 years ago. PILOT STORY CONTINUATION FOR THE SERIES.
1. Chapter 1

The following story is Part 3 of the story "A Link to the Past" and is the continuation that finalizes the pilot story of the series. This part of the story occurs four weeks after Abby being shot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tuesday**

**Chapter 1**

Tony steps off the elevator. He immediately walks to the bullpen because he's running a little bit late. He drops his bag on the desk. As Tony's planting his butt in the chair in order to sit down, something at Ziva's desk catches his eye. A cup is just sitting there. Tony licks his lips because he's thirsty. McGee walks into the area.

"Good morning, Tony." McGee greeted him.

"What's so good about it?"

"Rough night?"

"Not really." Tony smiled. "I met this girl…"

"Geez…" McGee sighs and rolls eyes slightly. "Another one."

"This one is different."

"How so?"

"She hates me. Either that or she's really playing hard to get."

"What makes you think that?"

"She threatened with me mace and said suicide is always an option."

"And you think that's playing hard to get?"

"You have so much to learn about women, McGee."

"Enlighten me." McGee said, being sarcastic.

"No woman can resist this smile." Tony grins.

Ziva walks passed the area in order to go to the elevator to bring something down to the Forensics Lab. McGee points to Ziva.

"She can resist it."

"Ziva doesn't count."

"Why doesn't Ziva count?"

"That's not a woman."

Tony glances over at the cup on Ziva's desk again. He stands up and walks over to Ziva's desk. Tony grabs the cup.

"Tony, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Luckily you're not me McGee. Though, for you, it would be an improvement."

Tony begins drinking from the cup.

"Whoa… That's strong coffee."

Gibbs steps off the elevator.

"Uh, Tony…"

"Not now, McGee. I'm busy."

"DiNozzo, what hell are you doing?!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Tony turns around.

"Uh… Drinking Ziva's coffee."

"That's not hers." Gibbs glares at him.

"I was just checking to make sure it's not poisoned." Tony stated. "Well… I'm still alive. It's safe to drink, Boss." He extends his hand to give Gibbs the coffee.

Gibbs smacks Tony on the back of the head and snatches his coffee from Tony's hand. Gibbs walks to his desk. McGee walks closer to Tony.

"You could've warned me, McGee."

"I tried to tell you."

"If the two of you are done with social hour, you can get to work." Gibbs said. "And it's not a suggestion."

McGee goes to his desk and sits down. Tony walks to his desk, but doesn't sit down. Tony stands behind the desk.

"What do we got today, Boss?" Tony wondered.

"Nothing…" Gibbs replied. "Yet..."

"Than what can I work on?"

"Locating that damn disk DiNozzo!" Gibbs slams his hand on his desk. Tony walks to Gibbs' desk.

"Boss, I think we need to accept the fact we're never going find that thing."

Gibbs tilts his head upward and glares at Tony.

"Or… I can always go to my desk and shut up."

"That'd be a good idea DiNozzo."

Tony walks to his desk and sits down. Gibbs glances to Ziva's desk.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"She went down to the lab to see Abby." McGee answered.

"Abby's here?"

"Yes."

"She's not supposed to be back for another two weeks."

Gibbs stands up. He walks to the elevator. He steps inside. While in the elevator, Gibbs thinks about how glad he is that Abby didn't die after being shot a couple weeks ago. But at the same time, he's slightly mad that she returned when she still has two week left of sick leave. Gibbs doesn't want Abby to push herself when she mostly likely isn't ready. He steps off the elevator and walks toward the lab. Gibbs enters the lab.

"Abby! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm out of here." Ziva said. She leaves the lab.

"You're supposed to be at home relaxing."

"Gibbs, I was bored just sitting home."

"You still have another two weeks of sick leave."

"But I feel fine, Gibbs."

"Go home... Now." Gibbs stated. "That's an order."

"But…"

"Now!"

"I'm fine, Gibbs. I feel good."

"You'd feel even better if you got more rest. Now go!"

"Take a chill pill, Gibbs! This is my lab and if I want come back early… Then I will!" Abby exclaimed. She looks at Gibbs who is now giving her a certain look that makes her think she may have gone over the line. "If… If that's ok with you, of course."

Gibbs smiles at Abby.

"You're not going listen to me, are you?"

"Nope…" Abby smiles cheerfully.

"It's good to have you back, Abs." Gibbs kisses her on the cheek.

"Of course it is. What would you do without me?"

"Not have a corrupt daughter."

"Hey! She's just as bad of an influence on me, as I am on her."

"I can tell… You two are a lethal combination."

"I can't argue with that."

"I should get back upstairs." Gibbs begins to walk away.

"Gibbs…"

"Yes Abs?"

"Have you ever known something about a particular situation and you wanted so much for that situation to be resolved, yet, you promised one of the people involved to… Not get involved or say anything about it?"

"Are you sure you're alright to be back?"

"Yes."

"Well, in answer to your question. No I haven't." Gibbs said gives his answer. "I'll see you later, Abs."

Gibbs leaves the lab and steps into the elevator. While in the elevator, he slams the emergency stop switch. Gibbs takes a deep breath. He leans against the elevator wall and closes his eyes. He thinks of Jamie.

With mentioning the word, daughter, referring to Jamie, Gibbs feels an overwhelming sadness in his heart. He loves thinking of Jamie as his daughter, which she is. Yet, at the same time, Jamie is the only one who he can't mention it to. He wishes Jamie would remember him, but there's nothing he can do about it, especially since she doesn't remember him. Gibbs' conflict about what to do confuses him. Too many questions with no real answers invade his mind. He thinks more; should he tell her or not? If he tells her, will it ruin what they have now right now? If he tells hers, will it help her to remember him so they can start being a family again? Will she end up being mad or happy? Will she accept of reject him?

Gibbs finally flips the switch and the elevator moves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs steps off the elevator. He walks to the bullpen and enters. For a second, he stops in his tracks. Tony is in the middle of the bullpen on his rolling chair, spinning around like a child. As Tony is spinning himself, he happens to catch a glimpse of Gibbs. He slows down and eventually stops the chair. Gibbs walks over to the very dizzy Tony. Gibbs is now standing right in front of him.

"Whoa!" Tony desperately tries re-adjusting his eyes. "Boss… I see three of you." He stated as he looks to the Gibbs on the left side.

"I'm the one in the middle, DiNozzo."

Tony looks to the middle Gibbs. Gibbs waves his hands in front of Tony's face. Tony's eyes try to follow the hand movements.

"You see my hands, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah… All six of them."

Tony's eyes continue to follow as Gibbs places his hands under the front of the chair. Gibbs lifts the chair upward. The chair, along with Tony, falls backward. Gibbs walks to his desk as Tony is lying on the floor. Tony tries to stand but keeps stumbling and falling back to the floor because of his dizziness.

"Little help…" Tony squealed.

"Should I help him up, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Did I ask you to?"

"Well… No."

"Do you want help him up?"

"Well… Not really."

"Then don't."

Gibbs looks to Ziva who is sitting at her desk.

"Have you located that disk yet?"

"We've searched the Buxton residence several times in the passed five weeks, Gibbs. Well… What's left of it after it was shot-up by The Wolfpack." Ziva said.

"And…"

"We found the wall where the disk was originally hidden. But in its place was a small piece of paper that read; within the watchful eyes of one of the Nation's greatest…" Ziva said.

"We looked at it as meaning that the disk is somewhere around one of the statues of the great leaders of this country. We searched every inch around every statue of great leaders within the D.C. area and came up with nothing." McGee added.

Tony, who is still on the floor trying to recover from his dizziness, places his hand on Gibbs' desk. Gibbs immediately glares at Tony's hand. Tony begins to pull himself up. After getting halfway up, Gibbs shoves Tony's hand off his desk.

"Whoa!" Tony falls back to the floor.

"Check around the statues again!" Gibbs barked.

"We did… Several times." McGee stated. "We never find…"

Suddenly, a thought pops into Gibbs' head. Gibbs waves for McGee to stop talking. McGee takes the hint and shuts his mouth. For Gibbs, he's been so distracted by the presence of his daughter Jamie ever since they came back into each other's life due to the unfortunate incident with her foster family that started with the deaths of her foster father and brother. Gibbs is practically kicking himself for being too distracted to think of his current idea when the piece of paper was first discovered.

"Wait…" Gibbs thinks about it for a second. "That word; within. It doesn't necessarily mean it would be around the statue. For insistence…" He walks over to the plasma screen and points at the Lincoln Memorial. "Within, could mean the disk is in the view of the statue itself. Just as long as it's somewhere in front of the statue's eyes so the eyes know where it is. Within the watchful eyes… Everything within eye view of the Lincoln statue. So the placement of the disk could be as far as the Washington Memorial or further."

"It would take forever to search everything within eye view of all the statues in the city, Gibbs." Ziva stated.

"Maybe we don't have to." Gibbs said.

"What were Johnny Buxton's interests?" Gibbs asked. "Maybe his interests can shed some light on this. Maybe he preferred a particular great leader."

"We never found anything in the house that would give any indication which of great leaders was Johnny's favorite." McGee stated.

Tony finally gets up off the floor. He's still quite dizzy, but able to stand.

"The man had a fascination with water." Tony stated.

"How so DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looks in Ziva's direction.

"Look to your right, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Oh…" Tony turns to look in Gibbs' direction. "There you are, Boss." Tony tries hard to re-adjust his eyes.

"What about his fascination with water?"

"From every photo of Johnny… He's either by, in or on water. There's not one photo that somehow doesn't have water in it. The man was a water freak. His basement was a diver's shrine. Wetsuits, flippers, air tanks, air hoses, water mask, waterproof flashlights, waterproof boxes…"

"What did you just say?" Gibbs asked.

"His basement…"

"After that…"

"Wetsuits, flippers…"

"I meant the very last thing you mentioned."

"Waterproof boxes."

"Waterproof box… That's it!"

"What are you getting at, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Within the watchful eyes of one of the Nation's greatest… He hid the disk in a waterproof box and placed it somewhere in the water either in front of the Lincoln or Jefferson Memorial. My bet would be the Jefferson Memorial due to the amount diving equipment he owned."

"The Jefferson Memorial faces the Tidal Basin which is connected to the Potomac River." McGee added.

"Exactly…" Gibbs said.

"The Tidal Basin is like a mini bay, Boss." Tony stated. "It's going to take a long time to search it."

"Then we better hurry. Grab your gear. McGee, rent some diving equipment. Tony, gas the truck." Gibbs starts walking in the direction of the elevator. "We're going swimming."

Ziva, McGee and Tony grab their gear. They follow Gibbs to the elevator. Tony, still in a slightly dizzy state, makes it passed Ziva's desk, but falls over.

"Little help…" Tony squealed while on the floor.

The team looks back at Tony. All three of them shake their heads.

"DiNozzo… You're not getting out of gassing the truck. So get off your ass."

They turn toward the elevator and continue walking. Tony stands up and makes his way to the elevator while wobbling and stumbling the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sometime during the night, while Gibbs and his team are still searching the Tidal Basin, an unexpected visitor, CIA Special Agent Marcus Franks decides to drop-by the Samson residence in Virginia. Jamie is up in her room while the mother, Betty, is cleaning a few things in the kitchen. Marcus is outside of the house. He gazes upon Betty from a closed window. He walks to the next window, further away from the kitchen and fins it to be open. He pulls out a gun. Before entering into the house, Marcus attaches a silencer to his gun.

"This should be easy." Marcus muttered softly to himself.

Finally, Marcus enters into the house through the open window. He quietly walks into the kitchen. He quickly shoots Betty in the back, near the heart, three times. There's a thump as Betty's dead body hits the floor. Jamie didn't hear the thump because she's up in her room with music playing.

Marcus steps over Betty's dead body. He walks to the back staircase and begins to ascend up the stairs. Once at the top of the back stairs, Marcus creeps toward Jamie's room. He kicks the door open. Jamie is on the other side of her bed, furthest from the door. Jamie jumps as she's startled. She glances at Marcus. Her eyes widened as she recognizes him; the face of the man that haunts her dreams.

"Well hello Jamie. I'm not going to hurt you."

Marcus runs toward her; going around the bed. Jamie quickly jumps on to the bed. She runs across the bed. She jumps off the bed and runs out the door. Marcus follows. He stops just outside the door to Jamie's room. Jamie reaches to the top of the front stairs. Marcus points his gun. He fires a shot. The bullet hits Jamie in the left leg; the back of her thigh. The bullet passes through her left leg entirely and shoots out the upper window. Some glass pieces fall.

"Aaaahhhh!" Jamie cried as she tumbles down the stairs.

Jamie's now lying at the bottom of the stairs. She's holding her left leg while blood is pouring out. She's in pain. Marcus walks to the top of the front stairs. He looks to the bottom, at Jamie. Marcus holsters his gun. Jamie glances upward as Marcus slowly starts coming down the stairs. She lifts herself up and limps into the next room; the family room. Jamie grabs a lamp as she waits against the wall, by the entrance to the room. As soon as she sees Marcus take his first step into the room, she swings the lamp at him. Marcus is quick to react. His arms thrust upward to protect his face. The lamp bashes against his arms. The lamp breaks. Marcus acquired no real injury, except that his arms hurt a little bit.

"Now that wasn't nice." Marcus said.

Marcus grabs Jamie and shoves her to the floor. With her right leg, Jamie kicks Marcus in the shin as he approaches. Then, she kicks him in the stomach. Marcus blocks the next attempt to kick him. He looks down at Jamie.

"I'll give you one chance to come quietly. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. It's your choice."

Jamie tries to kick him again. Marcus catches her foot.

"The hard way it is."

Marcus drags Jamie across the room by her foot. Jamie reaches her arms out for whatever she can possibly get her hands on. She grabs unto a small table that is next to the couch. The table begins to screech against the floor as Marcus continues dragging her. A telephone falls off the little table. Jamie snatches the telephone with her hand. She leans up a bit and bashes the telephone against Marcus' hand; the hand holding onto her foot.

"Argh!" Marcus yelled. "You little bitch!"

Jamie is trying to crawl away. Marcus grabs her left foot. Jamie kicks Marcus in the face with her right foot. She uses the couch in order to help her stand. Once standing, Jamie pushes Marcus to the floor. She limps to the fireplace. She reaches for one of the fireplace tools; the iron poker. Marcus kicks Jamie in the side to knock her down. Jamie falls and drops the iron poker.

"I hate having to do things the hard way." Marcus stated. "But you've given me no choice."

Marcus leans down. He picks up the iron poker. He slams the poker against Jamie's left leg, close to where the bullet went through. Then, Marcus slams the poker against her leg three more times.

"Aaaahhh!!!" Jamie cried in pain as she holds her leg after Marcus stopped.

"See what happens when you choose the hard way."

Marcus tosses the poker to the side. He grabs Jamie and forces her to stand. Marcus throws her unto a wooden table with a glass center, which is in front of the couch. She crashes through the glass and wood of the table. While on the floor, on top of the broken glass and wood, she snatches a small piece glass with her hand. As Marcus grabs her foot again, Jamie slashes his hand with the piece of broken glass.

"Argh!" Marcus immediately kicks Jamie in the face.

Marcus grabs Jamie by the throat. He lifts her up. He punches her in the stomach.

"You must really want my face to be the last thing you ever see."

As Jamie is being choked, she looks into his eyes. Marcus lines up Jamie's back with the glass door of cabinet which holds limited edition dolls. He rams Jamie's back into the glass door of the cabinet. Her back breaks through the glass as Marcus continues to choke her. Marcus keeps his left hand on Jamie's throat. With his right hand, he reaches into his coat and pulls out his gun. He points the gun at Jamie's left leg and fires one last shot.

"Aaaahhhh!!!" Jamie screamed in pain.

Marcus lets go of Jamie. She falls to the floor and holds unto her left leg. Marcus walks into the kitchen to tear the sleeves from Betty's shirt. He walks back into the family room where Jamie is lying on the floor in pain, on top of broken glass.

"As much as I'd love to kill you, I need you alive."

Marcus wraps the two sleeves around Jamie's left leg in order to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. Marcus forces Jamie to stand. He lifts Jamie over his shoulder and carries her outside. He walks her to his car. Marcus opens the trunk of his car and tosses her in. He closes the trunk. Next, he opens the back door of the car and pulls out a couple C4 explosives. Marcus goes back into the house and carefully places the explosives. After the explosives are set, he gets into the car and drives to the front of the house. The car is now on the street right in front. Marcus presses a button on the radio transmitter which detonates the explosives. The house explodes. Marcus drives off with Jamie, battered, bruised and bleeding inside the trunk of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday**

**Chapter 4**

Early Wednesday evening, the team returns to NCIS Headquarters after finding the waterproof box at the bottom of the Tidal Basin which they've been searching ever since late Tuesday morning. The new-found evidence, the copy of the fifteen-year-old disk which is now in their hands, will put Marcus Frank behind bars; inside a Federal prison. The team walks into the bullpen. Tony is dripping wet; leaving a trail of water behind him. Gibbs walks to his desk. He places the waterproof box on the desk and sits down.

"I'm glad we finally found that disk." Ziva stated.

"And I'll be glad to finally get out of these wet clothes." Tony said.

"You shouldn't have made that bet with McGee." Ziva said.

"Yeah Tony… Though it was rather fun shoving you in the water after you got dressed." McGee said.

"Well if you didn't snatch the waterproof box as I was reaching for it, you little cheat." Tony said.

"It's not my fault you were too slow to grab it." McGee stated.

"You pulled my air tube!" Tony exclaimed.

"Ha-ha!" Ziva laughed.

"You never laid down any specific rules for the bet." McGee stated.

"But pulling a dude's air tube?!"

"I thought it was a water snake attacking you." McGee replied. "I was trying to save you."

"What?! Save me from a water snake trying to steal my air supply?!" Tony exclaimed. "Boss, can you explain to McGee it wasn't fair for pushing me in the water when he cheated."

"Why?" Gibbs wondered. "I thought it was rather funny."

"Oh yeah, you all get a big laugh at Tony's expense." Tony stated. "Ha-ha."

Ziva walks up to Tony and pinches his cheeks.

"You poor, poor thing…"

Suddenly, Gibbs' cell-phone rings. He answers it.

"Did you think your search of the Tidal Basin would go unnoticed?!" Marcus stated.

"Well, well… If it isn't my good buddy Marcus." Gibbs said being sarcastic. "I got you now."

"I beg to differ, Gibbs. You think I wouldn't find some collateral?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's put it this way… You have something I want. And I have something you want."

"What could you possibly have that I would want?" Gibbs laughed.

Marcus places the phone to Jamie's mouth.

"Jethro!" Jamie exclaimed.

Gibbs immediately jolts up from his chair.

"If you lay a hand on her, I swear…"

Tony, Ziva and McGee are now looking at Gibbs in concern because they realize Marcus has Jamie for a hostage.

"You swear what, Gibbs?!" Marcus exclaimed. "I put two bullets in her leg. Let's see what happens when I do touch her."

"Don't do it!"

Marcus slams his hand onto Jamie's left leg. He squeezes the wound as hard as he can.

"Aaaahhhh!" Jamie cried in pain.

"Marcus, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You swore you would do something if I did touch her, didn't you?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm so scared, Gibbs. I'm shivering in my boots." Marcus said sarcastically. "Unfortunately for you, Gibbs… You're not in the position to be making threats or even demands."

Marcus slams his hand onto Jamie's leg and squeezes the wound again.

"Aaaahhhh!" Jamie cried.

"Alright! Please stop!"

"I'm finding it to be quite fun actually."

"The disk is yours." Gibbs stated. "But what makes you think I didn't copy it already?"

"Cause I know you just found it a little while ago. And I'm not going give you enough time to copy it, Gibbs. I want to trade. The disk for the girl…" Marcus makes the offer. "If not… Than Jamie will be in the news… And I don't mean in a good way."

"Where? And when?"

"You know how to get to Fort Washington, Maryland?"

"Yeah…"

"Go to Fort Washington. Get onto Old Fort Road East. Turn left at the very end and go straight down the road until you come to an abandoned storage area. Enter the storage area from the South. Drive up to the storehouse with a large opening. It looks like an airport hanger to put small planes in. You have forty minutes to be there or she dies. And come alone. Cause if not, you know what will happen…"

Marcus slams his hand onto Jamie's left leg and once again squeezes the wound.

"Aaaahhhh!" Jamie cried.

"Alright! I got it! I'll be there!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Please stop doing that. You win, okay."

"You should get moving, Gibbs. The clock is ticking. You don't have much time."

Gibbs closes his cell-phone. In anger he throws the phone against the wall. Upon impact, the cell-phone breaks into a bunch of little pieces. The rest of the team watches as Gibbs places his hands under the edge of his desk, in the middle section of it. He lifts the desk upward. Everything on top of the desk crashes down onto the floor. The desk itself finally drops onto its front side. Papers, files, pens and all loose things that were on the desk are now scattered on the floor. Gibbs walks around the fallen desk, grabs the computer monitor and slams it on the floor. The monitor shatters. The team just watches as they've never seen Gibbs this angry before. With not knowing how Gibbs will react to them if they say anything, they all remain silent. After a minute Gibbs finally calms down.

"Want us to come with you, Boss?" Tony asked in a slightly cautious, yet concerned manner.

"Marcus is too smart. He probably has something setup or planned." Gibbs replied. "I have to go alone. It's the only chance Jamie has of making it out alive."

Gibbs walks over to Tony. He grabs Tony's hand and places his badge and gun into it. Tony can't help but think about the familiarity of this.

"Hold these until I come back."

Gibbs walks to the elevator.

"And what if you don't come back, Boss?" Tony shouted.

"Then McGee will have to start calling you Boss again, DiNozzo."

"You bring her back, Gibbs!" Tony exclaimed.

"I will…"

While standing in front of the elevator, Gibbs takes a moment to look at his team. The team stands helplessly in bullpen looking back at him. Gibbs knows this might possibly be the last time he ever sees them. To Gibbs, the familiarity of standing in the same place after giving Tony his badge finally sets in, but he knows this time is different. This time, he may never come back alive.

"Semper Fi." Gibbs said.

Gibbs turns and steps into the elevator. The elevator door closes.

Gibbs walks to his car and gets in. As he starts the car, Abby begins pounding on the window. Gibbs rolls the window down.

"Gibbs, let me come! I want to come! I can help!" Abby exclaimed.

Abby pushes her head into the car and wraps her arms around Gibbs' neck. Abby starts crying because she fears for her best friend's life.

"I'm sorry, Abs. I have to go alone."

"Jamie is my best friend. You bring her back alive. Please… Promise me you will."

"I promise."

"You're just saying that."

"Is it helping?"

"Yes."

"I have to go now, Abs. I don't have much time and it's a bit of a drive from here."

Abby pulls herself out of the car and stands next to it. Gibbs looks up at Abby. He motions for her to lean down. Gibbs wipes Abby's tears away. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. Abby leans back. Gibbs puts the car in motion and drives away.

"Semper Fi, Gibbs. Semper Fi." Abby said softly to herself.

Abby watches as Gibbs' car leaves her sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs slowly pulls the car into the storage area in Fort Washington. He drives the car close to the storehouse with the large opening. Marcus is inside, toward the back, and motioning for Gibbs to stop. Gibbs stops the car and gets out. He walks to the opening of the storehouse. Marcus has Jamie standing in front of him. He's pointing a gun to her head. Jamie's hands are handcuffed in the front. Gibbs notices her left leg is all bloody and that she's been beaten up a little bit. He notices a pile of stuff on the outside, in front of the storehouse opening. There's also a cord going from the pile to the inside of the storehouse where Marcus and Jamie are standing.

With seeing Jamie standing near Marcus, especially in the condition she's in, Gibbs wants so badly to kill Marcus for what he's done to his daughter. But he knows he doesn't have many options in this situation. The only thing he can do is play by Marcus' rules and hope Jamie makes it out alive, even if it costs him his own life.

"Let her go, Marcus!"

"Only if you behave through all this and do exactly what I say! Then she won't get hurt!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Step towards the pile of stuff I have set in the middle of the opening."

"It'll be alright Jamie… Just stay calm."

"Stop with the caring crap, it makes me sick." Marcus stated. "You got my disk. Let me see it. Take it out slowly."

Gibbs slowly pulls the disk out of his pocket. He holds it up in the air for Marcus to see. Gibbs walks toward the pile of stuff.

"I got a question for you, Marcus."

"What is it?"

"It was you who called in that anonymous tip that lead us to the ex Spec Ops unit, am I right?"

"Those guys were out of control. They were jeopardizing everything I worked for."

"So you gave them up. That's so like you, Marcus."

"You're not here to judge me! You're here to do exactly what I say!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"First… Pick up the rocket launcher and blowup your car. Do it!"

Gibbs places the disk on the ground. He picks up the rocket launcher. He aims it at his car. He fires. The car blows up.

"What now, Marcus?"

"I have clothes set out for you. Take yours off, including your shoes, and put those on. And I mean for you to take everything off. Do it!"

Jamie closes her eyes as her father takes all of his clothes off. Gibbs puts on the clothes Marcus left out for him. After enough time has passed, Jamie finally opens her eyes again.

"I see you didn't bring a gun, Gibbs. Smart move on your part."

"What now?"

"Place the empty rocket launcher and your clothes onto that board of wood with the small tires."

"It's called a creeper, Marcus."

"Nobody asked you to correct me! Now place the specified items onto the creeper. Then place your hands on your head and await further instructions."

Gibbs places the empty rocket launcher and his clothes onto the creeper. He now puts his hands on his head.

"Jamie, would you be as kind as to pull that cord for me."

Jamie begins pulling the cord which is attached to the creeper. It takes Jamie about two minutes to fully pull the creeper to where she and Marcus are. Once the creeper is near them, Marcus grabs the cord and wheels the creeper slightly behind Jamie while keeping his gun pointed at her. He kneels down, but keeps his eyes forward in order to watch both Jamie and Gibbs. He also keeps his gun pointed at Jamie's back. Marcus runs a GPS detector over Gibbs clothes. Afterward, he throws all the materials to the side. He then pushes the creeper as hard as he can. The creeper rolls all the way back over to where Gibbs is standing.

"You're doing well, Gibbs. Maybe you just might survive this."

"This is between you and me, Marcus. So let her go!"

"This is entirely your fault, Gibbs! You couldn't just let it go, could you?!" Marcus exclaimed. "And you're lucky you didn't bring any backup, Gibbs."

"I know you're smart, Marcus. I'm not a fool."

"You're right… I am… I have motion sensors all over this place. If any of your people come within a certain distance of this area, I'll know. And at that point I'd shoot both you and her."

"And you would use that motorcycle to jump the ramp to get over the fence to the far right of the storage area, wouldn't you?"

"That's very observant of you, Gibbs. There's also a small airfield through those woods where I have a plane waiting for me in the case I need it. So either way you would've lost and I would've gotten away."

"Obviously I came alone, Marcus."

"True… You actually don't seem to doubt my intelligence with the severity of the situation. And I honestly don't feel like killing her. But if you force me to, then I will."

"So what do you want me to do now?"

"Time to test whether or not you brought me the real disk. There's a laptop near you. Place the disk inside and copy five pictures from the disk, to the laptop. Then place the laptop on the creeper. Afterwards… Put your hands on your head and await further instructions."

Gibbs leans down and picks up the laptop. He places it onto the creeper and puts the disk inside. He transfers a copy of five pictures from the disk to the laptop. After the transfer is complete, Gibbs takes the disk out of the laptop. He leans upright. Jamie pulls the creeper over to them. Marcus glances at the laptop real quick. He sees the photos.

"I see you brought the correct disk. You're doing very well with following my rules, Gibbs."

"You know I'm alone. I have no weapon. I'm not wearing a wire. And I brought the disk. Now let her go!"

"I would, Gibbs. But then I come up with a problem."

"What's that?"

"Just because you give me the disk doesn't mean you're going to stop trying! I know you better than that, Gibbs!"

"I would have nothing else to follow! No leads! Nothing else to look for!"

"But you would still try to find something! I never knew there was a copy of that disk. You would still linger unto the hope of finding some type of evidence that will put me away!"

"So what do you want to do Marcus?!"

"I just want my problems to be solved, no matter what it takes!"

"You want to get rid of your problems?! You want to shoot me?! Then shoot me! Just let Jamie go!"

"Shoot you?! You got it!"

Marcus points the gun at Gibbs. Jamie nudges Marcus' arm with her shoulder. The gun fires a single shot. The bullet races through the air in Gibbs' direction. Jamie watches as her father falls to the ground.

"DADDY!!!" Jamie yelled in concern. For Jamie, even though she's confused about having her father back in her life, she can't help being concerned for him.

Jamie bashes her elbow into Marcus' side. Then she launches her head backward into Marcus' face, breaking his nose instantly. As Marcus' stumbles backward a bit, Jamie starts painfully limp-running toward Gibbs as fast as she can. While on the ground, Gibbs holds his shoulder as he turns to see Jamie. Behind her, he sees Marcus. Gibbs' eyes widen as Marcus swings his arm toward the direction Jamie is in. He points the gun at Jamie's back.

"Jamie! NOOO!!!" Gibbs yelled.

A shot is fired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Marcus' dead body is lying in a pool of his own blood inside of the storehouse. Jamie continues painfully limp-running over to Gibbs who is still on the ground after being shot. Once Jamie reaches him, Gibbs helps her to sit on the ground next to him. Jamie, still with handcuffs around her wrists, places her arms around Gibbs' neck. Gibbs is perplexed as to who shot Marcus. Jamie's only concern is for her father.

"When you went down, I thought you were killed." Jamie said.

"The shot I heard…" Gibbs starts looking around wondering where the shot came from. "I thought he shot you."

"Well he didn't."

"Then who shot him?"

Jamie takes her arms off from around Gibbs' neck.

"Don't know. Don't care. But whoever did it is walking this way." Jamie stated as she points off to the distance.

Gibbs looks in the direction of the figure walking toward them. The figure is too far away to get a good look for identification purposes, especially at night. With the intensity of the situation, something finally hits Gibbs. He looks back at Jamie.

"You… You called me Daddy."

"I… It kind of slipped… Look, I'm tossed up with this whole situation of you abandoning me… But I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You mean to tell me, you remember?"

"Yeah…"

"Abandoned you?! I never abandoned you."

Jamie starts getting teary-eyed as she breaks eye contact by looking downward. Gibbs lifts his hand and wipes Jamie's tears away.

"Then why were you never there for me when I needed you most?" Jamie wondered as she sniffles.

"I thought you were dead." Gibbs said.

"Well… Here I am. Right in front of you…"

"I know… It's not that I wanted to be away from you. Something happened which took you away from me. I have a bunch of documents which state exactly what happened. I swear I was lead to believe you were dead. These passed 15 years… I had no idea you were alive. I…"

"Shut up… Just shut up…"

Jamie wraps her arms around her father's neck again and holds him tight.

"I love you, Jamie."

"I love you too, Jethro… I mean… Dad."

For Gibbs, he's never been so happy in his entire life. He has his daughter back, something he's been longing for ever since he found out she was still alive. For Jamie, she's overly excited about having her father back, especially since she needs him now, more than ever. Jamie continues to hold him tightly in her arms as she never wants to let go of him because she's loves having her father in her life.

"We're going to get this whole thing straightened out okay. I promise you that." Gibbs paused. "Jamie… You're hurting me"

"Sorry… Your shoulder." Jamie backs away a bit.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"My leg really hurts… I'm little a beat-up. But other than that, I'm fine."

The figure that was in the distance finally approaches into the vicinity of Gibbs and Jamie.

"Told you I could help, Gibbs."

Gibbs turns in the direction of the voice; a voice he recognizes. Abby is standing there holding a sniper a rifle.

"Abby?" Gibbs is perplexed as he didn't know Abby knew how to use a sniper rifle. You…"

"Own a sniper rifle and know how to use it, yes. There's much more to this Goth than what you originally thought. I'm a girl of many surprises, Gibbs."

"I can see that now."

"Thank you, Abs." Jamie smiled.

"I wasn't about to let some scumbag shoot my best friend in the back."

"Wait… How on earth did you find us?" Gibbs asked.

"Remember when I popped my head into your car? You know, before you left NCIS Headquarters."

"Yeah…?"

"I did that in order to toss a tracking device into your backseat. I followed it here."

"But you… A sniper rifle…"

"What can I say? A girl needs to know how to shoot something. Good thing for you it's a sniper rifle. I'm sorry I couldn't shoot him sooner. I was on the hill over there." Abby points to the hill off in the distance. "But I couldn't get a clear shot. Finally… I nailed that sucker between the eyes." Abby smiled.

"Sometimes you amaze me, Abs." Gibbs stated. "What do you say the three of us get out of here…?"

"Coffee?" Abby wondered. "I heard about what happened after you guy went up against the Wolfpack. All you wanted afterwards was coffee."

Gibbs looks at Jamie. In Jamie's beat-up condition and two bullet holes in her left leg, Gibbs' only concern is for his daughter's well-being.

"I think a doctor will do just fine this time." Gibbs stated. "Coffee can wait."

Gibbs stands up. He holds unto his shoulder to apply pressure to the bullet wound. Abby places the sniper rifle strap over her shoulder. She helps Jamie to get off the ground. Once standing, Abby helps Jamie by giving her someone to lean on so she doesn't have to walk on her wounded leg. The three of them begin to walk toward Abby's car.

"By the way, Gibbs… When you were taking your clothes off… Nice ass." Abby winks at Gibbs.

Gibbs shakes his head, Jamie giggles and the three of them walk to the car in order to go to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thursday**

**Chapter 7**

After the whole hostage ordeal and spending almost the entire day in the hospital, Gibbs and Jamie finally go home. Upon arriving at the house, Jamie eagerly looks at it. She recognizes the house from her childhood, before the accident, but at the same time, it appears so foreign to her. Abby parks her hearse in the driveway of Gibbs' house. Abby runs to the passenger side and helps each of them out of the vehicle. After Gibbs is out of the vehicle, he immediately walks to the door as Abby helps Jamie to the door. Gibbs unlocks the door and opens it. Gibbs places Jamie's second crutch at the door. Jamie is only using one crutch at the time her and Abby approach the front door because Abby is helping her.

"You're home now, Jamie." Gibbs stated. "I'm sorry it's not…"

Jamie places her finger over Gibbs' mouth. She smiles at her father.

"It's perfect." Jamie said. "It may not be exactly the way I remember it… But it's perfect."

Jamie turns and looks to Abby.

"Thank you so much, Abs."

"I always knew you would eventually end up here." Abby smiled. "I should get going. And you two need some rest."

"Good night, Abs."

"Good night, Jamie."

Jamie uses her crutch and limps into the house where she grabs the second crutch. She immediately takes a quick look around at what's in view from where she's standing in front of the stairs.

"I should go help her upstairs." Gibbs said. "Thank you, Abby. For everything…"

"This time… Don't loose her, Gibbs."

"I won't. Good night, Abs."

"Night Gibbs."

Gibbs leans closer to Abby. He kisses her on the cheek. Abby turns and walks to her hearse. Gibbs watches as Abby pulls out of the driveway. Gibbs goes inside the house and closes the door. For a moment he looks at the unlocked door. Not once, during the time his family was with him did he ever lock the door. Locking the door is something Gibbs has never done before. He keeps a deep breath as all he can think of is Jamie and how he finally has his daughter back and wants to keep her safe. Gibbs finally locks the door. He walks to the stairs where Jamie is trying to get up, but is having a lot of trouble.

"Let me help."

"What about your shoulder?"

"I wasn't shot in my left shoulder. So it's manageable."

Gibbs' right arm is in a sling for support of his wounded shoulder. Gibbs places his left arm around Jamie and helps her hop up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs, Jamie begins gently pushing him away.

"Sorry, I don't mean anything by it." Jamie apologized. "I'm not one for always letting people help me when I don't need it. Or when it's not necessary."

"I see… An independent woman."

"Yeah… I just don't like being dependent on people all the time when it's something I can do myself."

"Fair enough…"

Jamie looks at Gibbs for a couple seconds. She sees in her father's facial expression how concerned he is for her and how much he wants to help her. Jamie leans against the wall and tosses her crutches down the stairs. She smiles at her father.

"Looks like I could use some help."

Gibbs places his left arm around Jamie and helps her hop to the bedroom; her old bedroom. He helps her into the room and to the bed. Jamie sits on the bed. Gibbs helps swing her legs up, onto the bed. Jamie starts looking around the room.

"I'm sorry the room isn't…"

"It's fine." Jamie said. "I'm sure looking at my room was hard. So I'm not mad that you didn't keep it exactly the same as it was before the accident." She added. "Besides… After some time, the best way to move on is to change the way things look, especially changing my room which was only just a reminder to what you lost in the first place."

"I made this into a guest room." Gibbs said. "I don't normally have company so it's basically just a bed, nightstand and a lamp. But we'll take care of that. Tomorrow we'll get you some…"

"Gibbs… I mean… Dad. It's fine. There's no need to rush with getting my room organized. I'm not going anywhere this time."

"Dad… I can get used to that."

"Again?"

"Yeah… Again." Gibbs laughed.

"Well, it's been fifteen years since I last said it."

"Actually… You said it last night."

"Last night doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Cause last night I called you Daddy."

"True, but afterwards you also called me Dad."

Jamie grabs the pillow. She whacks her father with it.

"No need to get all technical on me." Jamie stated.

"Who's being technical? I was just stating that you technically already called me Dad last night."

"That may be so, but last night was different."

"How was it different?"

"We didn't have the huge talk we had at the hospital. Not all things were completed straightened out until being at the hospital. So at the time I called you Dad, I was still slightly confused. Not to mention the fact I was a hostage, had a bullet in my leg, saw you get shot…"

"There's no winning with you, is there?"

"Nope…" Jamie said cheerfully.

They smile at each other.

"I have a present for you." Gibbs said.

"A present?!"

"Be right back."

Gibbs walks out of the room in order to go to his. Once inside of his own bedroom, he grabs something off the bed. Before going back inside Jamie's room, he holds the object behind his back. Gibbs enters into Jamie's room.

"So what's the present?" Jamie's curiosity has gotten the best of her as she moves her head from side to side trying to see what her father is hiding behind his back.

Gibbs swings his arm out from behind his back to expose the object. Jamie jaw drops in excitement.

"Oh my God! Benny the Horse!"

Gibbs hands Jamie her favorite stuffed animal from her childhood. Jamie squeezes Benny the Horse in her arms as tight as she can.

"I can't believe you kept Benny this whole time!"

"It's what got me through each day. All fifteen years worth of days."

"Well… I doubt you'll need Benny to get through the days, now that I'm back. So I think I'll keep Benny in here with me."

"Actually…" Gibbs reaches for Benny the Horse. "Benny and I have become really close over the passed fifteen years. I don't think I can live without him." As Gibbs' hand gets to Benny, Jamie smacks it playfully.

"Alright, I'll grant you visitation rights to Benny. I get him Monday through Saturday. And you get him on Sunday. Take it or leave it."

"You drive a hard bargain. But you got yourself a deal."

Gibbs and Jamie shake hands on their new deal.

"You should get some rest, Jamie." Gibbs said. "It's been a long three days for both of us."

"As should you…" Jamie agreed as she realizes her father looks like he needs some sleep. "We have a brand new day ahead of us tomorrow."

"That we do."

Jamie pulls the covers down. She maneuvers into the bed and pulls the covers over herself. Gibbs walks to the door.

"Good night, Jamie."

"Good night, Dad."

Gibbs walks out of the room.

"Dad?" Jamie shouted.

Gibbs walks back to the door.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jamie."

Jamie smiles and lies down on the bed. Gibbs walks out of the room again. He goes to his own room, happier than he's ever been in his entire life. Before shutting the light off, Jamie reaches for a notepad and a pen that is on the small nightstand, next to the bed. She writes something in the notepad. After two minutes she places the notepad and pen back onto the nightstand. Jamie shuts the light off and lies down in order to go to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The diary entry**

My original diary was blown-up. I find myself writing an entry into a notepad. I guess the loss of my diary isn't too much of a big deal. It was a diary from a whole different era. I guess it's time to start a new diary; a new diary, for a new era.

Life is an unpredictable force. It takes many odd turns due to the unexpected occurrences which may happen during the course of time. Together, life and time can alter and change a person's very existence. The existence of a single being of a particular species is defined by its lifetime; from birth until death. For me, my entire world was turned upside-down and inside-out. I lost everything I've ever known. Yet, I've gained something new. I've gained the father I thought I lost a long time ago. Though we will never be able to get back the fifteen years we lost, we'll at least make good with the time we have now. Time has given me a brand new life and a whole new existence for my lifetime. I will miss the people from my past very much. I love them and I'll never forget them. I'll cherish the past with my foster family by keeping the name they've given me; Jamie. Though I may dwell on the past, I look forward to the future. I have a new family now… Jethro, Abby, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Ducky… A new life… A new existence… And all of it, in a completely different time… This is my future. For the first time, I sleep in a house I haven't been in for fifteen years. To me, it seems so foreign and strange because I'm not used to it after being away for as long as I have. So I'm a stranger in my childhood home. I sleep in this strange house, in a strange bed, with my estranged father right down the hall. And all I can think is… I'm finally where I belong. Kelly Gibbs, now known as Jamie Gibbs, is home.

**End diary entry**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

This concludes the story "A Link to the Past". I do hope you enjoyed this story in its entirety.


End file.
